


Wesley/Charles -- The love that knows no bounds

by madsmurf



Category: Prometheus (2012), Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Cake Shop, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blindness, Bodyguard!Erik, Canon Crossover, Cat!Charles, Cat!Wesley, Cats, Children, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Declarations Of Love, Dubious Consent, F/M, Funerals, Gen, Genderswap, Ghosts, Hufflepuff!Charles, Jealous!Wesley, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Mutant Roadtrip, Polyamory, Science Bros, Sibling Love, Slavery, Slytherin!Wesley, Tumblr meta, World ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where all my Wesley/Charles Wednesday fics are going to go, cross posted from Tumblr. There is various ideas and situations, some have been expanded and some are still waiting for the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts), [error_era](https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_era/gifts).



So I thought 'Hey it's Wesley/Charles Wednesday -- the first ever! -- and I want to do something' so I went ahead and asked you guys if any of you wanted some Wes/Charles in your ask. I didn't so many of you to actually say yes. I did assume two of you (coughniepjcough) would and you did but then I was surprised by so many others. So without further ado I give you all the fics in:

**Nie's one - A Kid Fic**  
He hates them. Hates them all. They're all big poopieheads. With their stupid fancy nicknames and their stupid friendships. He could be the bestest friend ever. The best. If they only gave him a chance. He wipes his face with his sleeve, sniffling, and hugs his knees to his chest. He stays like this until Wes finds him, Wes has smudges of dirt and blood across his face. Wes swings an arm around Charles and pulls him close. 

"Who needs 'em. You and me. That's all we need." 

Charles smiles. "Yeah."

**Papercutperfect's one. - the one where Wes is a mutant and Erik and Charles encounter him on their roadtrip (ps Wesley is one jealous mouse)**  
Oh no. This was going to end badly. He just knew it. "Erik, perhaps we could move on to the next mutant?" 

Erik looks at him once before focusing on the road. "Why? Did you catch a thought?" 

Charles squirms in his seat. "Not exactly." Erik raises an eyebrow. "It's just --" he doesn't get to finish his sentence as a bullet shoots through the driver's window. It's only Erik's control that saves him. Charles swears up a storm. 

'Hello little brother.' 

Erik stretches his fingers, searching. 

'Are you insane Wesley?!' He feels Wesley's amusement. Erik is pulling now. 'He's an angry one isn't he?' 

Charles resists the urge to sigh. 'Wesley. Why are you --' 

'You're mine.' Charles huffs. Erik doesn't spare him a glance instead he pulls hard and Wesley's car comes straight for them. Wesley is grinning wide as he aims his gun at Erik. Charles is hit hard with Erik's shock. 

**Tiere's one - The high school AU one even if it is just Charles taking care of Wes**  
"CHARLIE!" 

The scream of his name causes him to fall out of his bed (well /their/ bed but that wasn't important right now) in a tangled heap. He scrambles out of his blanket, that trips his legs which sends him flying out of his doorway and into the wall. "Mmph." he stumbles to his feet and runs to the source of the scream. He skids to a halt at the kitchen door. Wesley is standing on a chair, squirming, looking absolutely terrified. 

"Kill it! Kill it!" 

It was a spider. 

A daddylonglegs. 

He gives Wesley a reassuring smile and scoops up the spider and lets it out through the kitchen window. He turns back to Wesley. Who is still standing on the chair, looking nervous. 

"It's not coming back? It's safe?" 

Charles shakes his head fondly, takes Wesley's hands and helps him off the chair and then pulls him into a hug. "Yes, it won't hurt you Wes," He presses a kiss to Wesley's forehead "I promise." Wesley hugs him tightly then lets him go. He smiles. 

"Now if that's all I'd like to go back my nap, big Maths test tomorrow." Wesley nods, grinning sheepishly then quickly kisses Charles's cheek.

"Thanks." 

Charles hugs him one more time then goes back to his nap.

**Talia's one - The Vampire AU Where Charles is a savvy motherfucker. And Wes just wants Charles to himself.**  
They were born together. They lived together. They died together. They were reborn together. They were turned the first of January 1920, at the strike of midnight. It had been five decades and two years since then. The bar is buzzing with life. They sit together in the far corner, huddled close. 

"She looks like fun." 

He tries not to pout. "Must we do this tonight?" 

Charles looks at him, leans in close so that if he leaned in they would kiss. "Would you rather we leave? Take delight in each others company?" Charles's eyes are bright with excitement and arousal. Charles licks his lips. "Or would you rather I take you in the alley where anyone could walk by and see?" He shivers at Charles's words and he wants that desperately. Charles smirks. "At least with her it would not be questioned." 

He lets out a whine, and clutches at Charles hand. Charles is composed, calm and Charles squeezes his hand once before standing and walking away, to that girl. He wants to scream and kill. But most of all he wants Charles. It is only a few minutes before Charles returns with the girl -- he was going to rip her throat open -- she looks nervous for all the wrong reasons. 

"--And I'd like you to meet my brother Wesley. I'm sure we are going to have lots of fun with each other." 

They leave the bar together. They take the girl home together. They fuck the girl together. They drink the girl's blood together. They kill the girl together. They stay together.

**Seitou's one - Apocalypse AU**  
Charles is running. Running as fast as he can. If he's caught, he's dead. Simple as that. So he runs. Runs as fast as his legs can carry him. It's only instinct that causes him to fling his body back so he can slide on his knees and under the Infected. It is only luck that he doesn't trip and get torn to shreds. It is his bad luck that he gets cornered in a one way alleyway. It's his lucky stars that a bullet goes straight through the Infected's head, gaining him another day in this hell. He scrambles up the rope that is thrown down and once on the roof, throws himself onto Wesley, kissing him harshly, desperately and through tears. Wesley kisses back just as desperate. They break away, choking on sobs and laughs. They take each other's hands and hold on tight, determined to not let go. Then they run. Together they run as fast as their legs can carry them. Trapped in a burned world.

**Lunac7's one - The modern AU with a hint of NCIS crossover.**  
Charles stumbles into their apartment and manages to resist the urge to just fall onto the tiled floor. Instead he makes it to the couch. That's when his exhaustion takes hold and pulls him under. He doesn't wake. When he does wake it has been a full day and before he can panic he spots Wesley leaning against the wall, watching him. Wesley holds a hand up, halting any words that Charles was going to say. 

"I called your work, threatened to break their legs if that didn't allow you one day off then I threatened to burn down their building if they didn't stop running you into the ground." 

Charles was horrified, amused and very touched by Wesley's actions. "I'm going lose my job."

Wesley shrugs. "Who cares? That place is shit anyway, come work with me." 

Charles shakes his head fondly. "The top law firm in Washington DC is not shit. And I don't think your NCIS buddies would appreciate an ex-lawyer joining their ranks. Isn't one of Gibbs's rules not to trust lawyers?" 

Wesley rolls his eyes. "Fuck Gibbs. I'm sick of seeing you so rundown. Half the time you look like death is looming over your head. It can't be healthy!" 

Charles stands and walks over to Wesley. He pulls him into a tight hug, giving him a quick kiss. "Thank-you for your concern but I'll be fine." 

Wesley scoffs but pulls Charles closer. It isn't until Charles's boss turns to be a serial killer and tries to kill him and the rest of his firm that Wesley all but forces Charles to quit and work with Abby Scituo instead. Charles is a little annoyed at Wesley's overprotective antics but he has to admit he has always loved science better.

**PJ's one - The Inception Crossover**  
Charles looks down at Wesley's head that rests in his lap. He strokes Wesley's hair, smiling. A cough snaps Charles's attention back to the matter at hand. He smiles sheepishly. 

"I apologise, but could you repeat the question?" 

Charles watches as Arthur look at Eames, he looks at them and wonders if he looks at Wesley the way they look at each other. It is Eames who answers his question. 

"Three levels. Inception. Threat of limbo. Think you two can handle that?" 

It is Wesley that answers. "What the fuck do you think?" 

Charles flicks Wesley's forehead, Wesley swats at Charles's hand. 

"What my, darling, Wesley means is of course we can." 

Arthur speaks next, his tone demands no bullshit. "Do either of you have any shades?" 

Wesley scoffs. "Is this because of that fucker Cobb?" 

Arthur stares Wesley down, Charles feels a wave of protectiveness hit him, Eames just laughs. 

"Wesley doesn't have one. I do," Arthur's harsh glare turns on him. "She is nothing to worry about. She is actually quite helpful." 

Charles watches as Eames places a hand on Arthur's knee. When he speaks he speaks to Charles even though he doesn't stop looking at Arthur. "Raven right? I've heard of her. Reason I asked Arthur to contact you two." 

Arthur turns his focus away from Charles and onto Eames. "You didn't tell me that was the reason." 

Eames shrugs with a grin "Oh I was sure I said that, ah well. Now you know. No harm done." 

Wesley rolls his eyes. "Fuckers." 

Charles leans forward to kiss Wesley's forehead. "Hush you." 

Wesley grins and steals a kiss. 

If it bothers Arthur and Eames, they don't voice it. 


	2. Second set

For everyone that liked or asked for it on the request post.

**Papercutperfect's fic, the one where Charles is a kindergarten teacher and Wesley enjoys crashing Charles's classes**

"God damn." 

Charles frowned disapprovingly at Wesley, hands on his hips. "Don't say god damn, there are children present." 

The children mentioned giggled amongst themselves. 

Wesley grinned. "Well shit, oh goddamn I said shit. Shit I said it again." Wesley reckoned that Charles lost a strand of hair each time he swore in front of the children. "Have I said fuck yet?" 

And there it was, the I'm going to throw your arse out the window look. Wesley loved that look. He firmly believed that Charles didn't get angry enough, it wasn't healthy. 

"Wesley out. Now." 

Wesley continued to grin, not moving. 

"Wesley." 

He stomped at the urge to cackle in absolute delight. 

"Wesley if you don't leave this instant I swear I'll --" Charles stopped midway, Wesley could see he only just remembered that there were children present, and composed himself. "I'll deal with you when I get home now leave." 

Wesley blew Charles a kiss, then left (absolutely pleased by the children's pleas). Once outside Wesley laughed, and laughed. He didn't stop until he was home and snuggled up in Charles's favourite sweater and curled up on the couch. Tonight was going to be fun. Sex was always better when Charles was mad.

**artie-redwood's one where Charles and Wesley are cats in love**

Charles was a proud cat. He was very smart (he always caught the mice, never killed them. He was nice like that.) and he loved his human, Erik. Erik took care of him. Always gave him tuna whenever he asked. He was proud and he loved his life. But what he loved most in the whole world was his twin brother, Wesley. 

They were separated a month or two after their birth. Some Fox lady had taken him. Charles had cried and cried when Wesley was taken. He had stopped eating. Stopped doing anything. Life wasn't worth living if he couldn't be with his brother. 

It wasn't until Erik came into the pet store and had demanded to have even though Mr Shaw had said he was weak, frail, wouldn't last the year. But Erik hadn't cared for Mr Shaw's excuse, he had wanted him. So Mr Shaw did just that and it had been the best thing to happen to Charles. Why? Well the Fox lady was living in Erik's apartment building and she had been complaining that her newly acquired kitten wouldn't do anything. Erik had listened, understanding that Fox couldn't afford two kittens, so Erik had taken it upon himself to get Charles. Charles loved him for it everyday. Wesley was the most important cat in the world to him. Wesley had been ecstatic upon seeing his little brother. The two were inseparable ever since. Erik had even installed a latch to the window so that Charles could get out whenever he wanted to visit Wesley. 

He's life was truly grand.

**Lunac7's one where Wesley is Wesley and Charles still a mutant but they are blocking his telepathy.**

"Where is he?" Wesley tightens his grip on Sloan's throat. "Give him back. Give him the fuck back." 

Sloan laughs -- chokes when Wesley squeezes -- his grin is twisted. Wesley wants to kill him, but he won't. He has to find Charles. Has to. Charles was the only good thing he had left. 

"Go ahead. Give into your urges Wesley. You know you want to. Kill me." 

Wesley lets out a snarl. "Where is Charles?! Where is my brother!" 

Solan doesn't even fucking blink. So Wesley punches him, feeling good by doing something. He punches Solan over and over. He just wants Charles back. Charles shouldn't suffer for his mistakes. 

"Just give me my brother. Give him back to me." 

Solan is laughing, and Wesley can't take it anymore, he falls to his knees, clinging to Solan's shirt. "Please. Fucking, please give me my Charles back, please." 

It kills Wesley's pride but Charles worth more than anything in the world, the universe. He loves Charles too much. Solan smiles showing all his teeth. 

"The Repairman has him." 

No. 

Not him. 

Not to Charles. Not his Charles. 

"You should have done what you were told Wesley. None of this would have happened." Wesley slits Solan's throat. 

He was going to kill them all.

**PJ's one where Charles and Wesley are female and they run a cupcake store.**

"Get up." 

Wes grumbles into her pillow, hugging it tight. "Fuck off." 

Charlotte's laugh is pretty, but Wes didn't need this, it was too fucking early. 

"Come on grumpy bum. We have cupcakes to bake!" 

Wes hugs her pillow even tighter. Fuck the cupcakes. Fuck the clients. She wants to sleep. "mmrrph." Charlotte's poking her side now, bitch. 

"Wil--" 

She bolts up, tackling Charlotte so that they nearly topple over the edge of the bed. Wes presses her lips against Charlotte, cupping Charlotte's face with her hands. 

"Shhhh." 

Charlotte laughs, pulling away. "No one's here love." 

Wes presses a kiss to Charlotte's forehead "Doesn't matter. We agreed a gazillion years ago to never speak of that name. We even wrote it down on stone. It's set in stone Charlotte." Wes speaks in a stage whisper. "Set in stone!"  

Charlotte laughs, pressing their foreheads together. "Alright, alright now get dressed. We have a busy day today." 

Wes grumbles, linking their hands together. "Who have we got today?" 

Charlotte lifts their linked hands and presses a kiss to them. "Sebastian's and Emma's baby shower, Azazel's paintball tournament." 

Wes grins at the mention of paintball. Charlotte looks amused. 

"You reckon he'll let me play when we deliver it?" Charlotte pushes Wes off her and off the bed. "I'm sure he will. You are excellent with a paintball gun. Now get dressed." 

Wes does and later she is the last person standing having gunned down all the competition. 

Even Azazel. 

**kakabestplayer's one where Wesley writes children's books and Charles is not impressed**

Wesley was quite proud of his seventh released children's book 'Go to sleep or the loom will get you!' it was part of the 'Loom Collection'. 

Other titles include; 'Do your chores or the loom will get you.', 'Sharing is caring, the loom is not' and 'Bullying is bad. The loom will help you.' 

Parents love him. Children adore him. Charles was not impressed with him. 

"Why aren't you happy for me?" 

Charles sighs, in that suffering way of his "I'm happy for you but honestly Wesley how are children suppose to learn from them? The loom isn't even real." 

Wesley scoffs, crossing his arms. "Like Batman and a dozen million other childhood heroes." 

Charles bits at his lip, Wesley can tell he's taking careful consideration of what to say next. "You could do so much more." 

"I'm teaching young children on what's right and what's wrong. Sometimes better than their fucking parents." 

It is at that moment Charles's eyes light up, realisation hitting him. "Oh." 

Then Charles begins to laugh. "I never - we really are similar aren't we?" 

Wesley smiles, taking hold of Charles's hand. "Yeah we are Prof."

**thiscontrolismine's one where are hunters in the Supernatural universe. Charles is blind and one of the children chosen by Azazel.**

"Charles swing!" 

Charles swings the iron crowbar. The ghost disappears. 

"Fuck." Charles laughs, a broken laugh and buries his face into his hands, letting the crowbar drop to the fall with a clatter. 

Wesley pauses in his movements before stumbling over to Charles. He is quick when pressing a kiss to the top of Charles's head and pulling him into a one-armed hug. "Hey, it'll be okay. You'll see." 

Charles laughs again, this time it sounds bitter, and pulls his hands away from his face. 

"I can't see Wesley. How can I fight supernatural beings when I can't see them." 

Wesley opens his mouth, then closes it, holding on tighter to Charles. 

"You've got me." 

Charles shrugs, dismissive. He won't lie, that stings. 

"You won't always be around." 

He wants to say bullshit but he can't. 

"Well you've got your freaky mojo." 

Charles scoffs. "It doesn't work on half the things we encounter." 

Wesley sighs. "Well we'll just have to do our best. Heighten your senses or something." 

Wesley links their right hands together and squeezes tight. "I'm not going to let you die Charlie." 

That's a promise.

**tsukikuchiki's one where Erik is Wesley and Charles's bodyguard**

"Fuck off. Let me go. Charles help me!" Wesley hits Erik's back harder and squirms, in attempt to escape. Charles just stands there and watches as Erik carries him into their room.

Erik isn't even flinching. Fucking robot. 

"Chaaaarles!" 

Charles pinches the bridge of his nose. "Wesley, love, when are you going to learn? You only have yourself to blame." 

"Oh fuck you." 

"Oh you will." 

Wesley splutters. Erik dumps him onto Charles bed, his bed covered in textbooks and other things, like knives. 

"Didn't think you could go that red Mr Wesley." 

Wesley snarls, "Fuck you." 

Erik laughs, turning towards Charles "I believe that's your job?" 

Wesley splutters once more, hiding his face in his hands while Charles laughs. 

"It is. Thank-you for your help Erik."

**jimmiejive's one where Charles doesn't want anyone but Wesley.**

"He's nice looking, smart too. You should ask him to dance." 

Charles frowns at Wesley, taking a swig of beer. "No." 

"Oh come on Charles. Look at those cheekbones. That curly black hair. He's totally your type." 

Charles snorts at that. "Sherlock Holmes is not my type and I'm pretty sure he's taken." He subtlety points out the two men staying close to Sherlock. Wesley waves his hand dismissively. 

"Fuck 'em, you're better than them anyway. Just give it a go." 

Charles shakes his head, cradling his drink closer. "For the final time Wesley. No." 

Wesley throws his hands up in the air, looking irritated. "Why the fuck not Charles! You deserve to be with someone that loves you!" 

Charles laughs, or was it a sob? He can't tell. "I love you! I don't want anyone else! I WANT YOU." 

Wesley doesn't say anything. People are starting to look now. "I want you too Charles, I do, but we can't. We really can't." 

Charles drowns the rest of his drink, slamming it onto the table. "Why should it matter what other people think? They should just fuck off and leave us alone." 

One of the bouncers is approaching them, Wesley holds his breath. Charles turned violent when he drank. Much like their mother. 

"Charles you know we can't. You know I'm --" 

"Excuse me, sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

Charles stares the bouncer down, looking as mad as the bouncer believed him to be. Wesley tries again for Charles to see the truth. And some times the truth hurts. 

"You can't be with a ghost Charles. No matter how much you want to." 

It hurts seeing Charles break down at those words but at least -- maybe -- Charles could finally move on. 

**seitou's one where Charles and Wesley go to Hogwarts with the golden trio.**

"Why do we have to go to this stupid thing?" 

Charles sighs. "Because Umbridge is useless." 

Wesley grins. "I love it when you insult teachers." 

Charles scoffs, looking highly offended. "Umbridge is not a teacher she is a tyrant. So if we are going to learn anything we are going to these DA meetings." 

Wesley stamps his feet, pouting. "But Potter is a fucking idiot. Why don't you teach it instead." 

Charles is torn between telling Wesley off and feeling flattered. "It's the first real meeting and we've already signed up so we have to go." 

Wesley lets out a huff. "Only signed up because you want me to learn things, and your damn puppy eyes look. And the whole spending time together is cut short. Me being in Slytherin and you being a Hufflepuff." 

Charles laughs, pulling Wesley close to his side. "If you're worried about them kicking you out I'll give them an earful about house equality." 

Wesley rolls his eyes "The only thing I'm worried 'bout is Potter blowing me up." 

Charles laughs again. "Harry isn't that bad." 

"Yeah but everyone loves you." 

Charles looks around quickly before stealing a kiss. 

"Yeah well I love you, and only you."

**Nie's one where Wesley has a tumblr. And shows his famous brother Charles.**

"Hey Charles come look at this thing on Tumblr!" 

Charles looks up from his book, and at Wesley who is curled up on the couch opposite him, laptop balancing on the armrest. Charles stands and walks over, hovering over Wesley's shoulder. 

"How do they know?!" 

Wesley laughs, and Charles wants to deck him one.

"This isn't funny Wesley!" 

Wesley rolls his eyes and pulls Charles down for a kiss. Charles pulls away, pouting. 

"They don't know Charles. They're only guessing. Pretty damn good guesses too." 

Charles frowns. "You better not be telling them Wesley or so help --" 

"Don't worry, they don't know I'm on here. I'm posing as one of the haters." Charles looks confused so he continues "You know? Ahhh that's so wrong! They're brothers! What if Charles saw this! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! That sorta thing." 

Charles frowns disapprovingly. "You shouldn't be so nasty." 

Wesley laughs. "Would you rather I tell them the truth?" 

Charles opens his mouth and closes it. "No. Wait is that me in Paris?! No one was suppose to see those!" 

Wesley grins, pulling Charles down for another kiss.

Months later, when Charles has a press conference for some award show Wesley nearly dies of shock. 

"We have sex every morning." 

Oh tumblr was going to have a field day.


	3. Third set

**Tiere's one the one where the world ends;**

There is silence. Not a word is being spoken. Then there is a thundering roar. It shakes the ground. Houses fall apart. Buildings sway and crash like dominoes. It is as though a switch is flicked back on and there is an eruption of noise. Children are screaming. Infants crying, and screaming until they turn blue. Women and men shout for their most important person. All the while the world falls apart around them.

Miles away, years away, two boys wake up screaming, clinging to each other.

**Catraverse's one, where Charles and Wesley get ready for a funeral;**

"Wesley I hate this."

Wesley shrugs, focusing on tying his tie. Charles huffs, grabbing Wesley by the shoulders and turning him around to face him. Wesley laughs (he can't help it, Charles's face is too priceless). Charles rolls his eyes and starts fixing Wesley's tie. They don't talk. Not that they need to, instead preferring to speak with a smile or a twitch of their fingers. It was their language. No one else knew it, and that was fine by them.

Charles looks at Wesley, finishing with his tie, and he is frowning. Wesley laughs, shuffling his feet, looking nervous (not that he'd ever admit that). Charles leans forward and presses a kiss to Wesley's forehead. It says it all.

_"We'll be okay. We can do this."_  

**PJ's one where Charles, Tony, Bruce, Peter and Richard are science bros. Wesley does not like it one bit;**

Wesley hates how smart Charles is. Okay not really (he loves how smart Charles is). He really hates the weirdos that it attracts. Well Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Peter Parker and Richard Reeds aren't weirdos, not technically. They are always around though. Always around Charles and some crazy science project. And it pisses him off. Charles was his brother. Not theirs. He was going to get rid of them, even if it meant he had to kill them all. Operation destroy science was a go. Except it stops before it starts and it's all Charles's doing (of fucking course). 

Charles spends two hours lecturing him on the importance of science and how they were going to change the world ("Isn't that exciting Wesley!"), all the while those assholes stood in the corner laughing at him. It is only Charles's stern, disapproving look that stops him from firing bullets at them. Assholes. He gives Charles a tight hug, glaring at the assholes over Charles's shoulder. Sending his message loud and clear. Charles was his brother. Not theirs. Judging by their collective amused looks, he doesn't think the message got through. Ah well. Charles wouldn't always be around to protect them.

**Lanasugarcat's one where Charles takes over the world and Wesley is a human 'pet' (warning: dubcon);**

The mutants rise up and takeover. It is horrifying. Humans are stripped of their rights. It didn't matter if you were a family member or a best friend, if you were human you were stripped down to nothing but a pet. But even pets had more rights. This all happened after years of planning. Except it felt like it happened over night. For all he knew it could have. His brother was frighteningly powerful. And it is that power that stops anyone from buying him. He didn't know if he should be grateful or better off dead. He was human, sometimes he felt like he was better off ten feet under. Charles would never allow it, has prevented it on many occasions (apparently other mutants deemed it necessary to try and kill him, to teach Charles some sort of lesson. They never got far). There were other times when he thought he could be worse off, humans were treated worse than dirt.

"On your knees Wesley."

Yeah. He could be worse off and Charles could be worse (sometimes, if he was far more disobedient than usual, he was worse and hell personified). He counts his blessings and drops to his knees.

**Atila's one where Charles seven not so evil exes;**

Wesley hates Charles sometimes. What possessed Charles's exes to form The Seven Evil Exes League, Wesley would never know. All he knew was that he had been there every time. Had met every single one. And now he was fighting every single one, one after the other. It was infuriating. 

First there had been Sebastian in kindergarten (god he had been ass, pushing Charles into his sandcastles, stealing Charles's blanket and drawing him stupid drawings. All in the name of loove. Bullshit. It was kindergarten). 

Then there was Moria when Charles was ten (she had taken the breakup rather well, and she was one of his favourites. Charles had seemed happy with her). 

Then there was Peggy Carter when Charles was thirteen (she had been sweet, teaching Charles about the big bad world. She, also, took the breakup well. She was also one of his favourites. Charles knew how to pick women). 

Then there was Bruce, Tony and Steve when Charles was in college (apparently science was really groovy and so was art. He had been impressed at the way they all seemed to sync with each. He had no problem kicking their asses. They were too good (and in Tony's case bad) for Charles). 

Finally there was Erik -- fucking -- Lehnsherr. He really hates Lehnsherr. Ass. Charles had sworn Erik was the 'one' or whatever fairytale bullshit. And what does the bastard do? Proposes. They were going to get fucking married. No fucking way. It had been at this time (or way back in the Peggy era) when he had realised his feelings for Charles. So he had done everything in his power to make Charles realise them too. It had only taken a month till the wedding.

Now that he thinks about it, maybe Erik had started the league.

**Lunac7's one where Charles and Wesley are robots in the world of Prometheus;**

David 8 looks at David 9 and Sniperbot-W35L3Y and does not understand how they can be so close. Surely their programming wouldn't not allow such affections. Perhaps David 9, but it was highly unlikely to be in W35L3Y's programming. Perhaps there was a glitch, a loose wire. He would have to run diagnostics. It was only fair to the crew, a faulty android was no use to them. Especially a faulty Sniperbot. That could very well end up with one of the crew members dead. And that would not do. Not under his care. Yet he can't help but wonder, as he watches the two hold each other, where they could have learnt such habits. He also wondered what they were 'feeling' and if they could 'feel', was it as wonderful as the humans said?

**Seitou's one where Charles brings home a cat and Wesley is not pleased;**

He hates cats. He just wants to kill them all. Let them rot in a dark pit somewhere. It was better than having to put up with them. He just didn't get the appeal. What was so good about cats anyway? They piss and shit everywhere. You're constantly cleaning up after them. It was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. So needless to say when Charles brings home a mean looking tabby he is not pleased. They fight, scream horrible words at each other and somehow the cat stays. They end up calling it Erik (he wanted to call it shithead but Charles and Erik had not been happy about it) and after a few years he warms up to Erik. It might have been the fact that Erik would attack Solan whenever he was in Erik's sights. Which was all the time. Which was fine by him.


End file.
